the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Release
'Description' Plasma Release '(血漿遁, ''Kesshōton) is a Kekkei Tōta comprised of a mixture of lightning,wind,and water chakra. Mixing the ratio of the chakra for each of the techniques for plasma release results in a variety of results and outcomes. Plasma release is the ability to create and manipulate plasma in a variety of ways from making plasma beams,neon lights, emitting heat ,and many other things. Its a devastating release due to its ability to melt things if enough chakra is put into a attack .So far Plasma release have only shown up in members of the Kuroji clan though there have been reports of it popping up in ninjas from multiple nations . '''Jutsu Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' '''Plasma release: Neon Flash' - The user creates a bright multicolored flash of neon light to blind and disorientate the target giving the caster ample time to get away, signal a ally, or set up a surprise attack .This jutsu works much like a flash bang. Plasma release : Neon Marker - The user leaves a mark of neon light of a target to signal to an ally where to hit or prevent a opponent from hiding if they run away. Illuminates the target for two rounds.(5CP Upkeep per round) Plasma release: Plasma Cutter - The user creates and shoots out a Plasma beam from their finger tips, piercing and cauterizing whatever it goes through. Plasma release: Plasma Swallow - A chakra flow technique where the user flows plasma through the a blade . 5CP upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Plasma release: Plasma grenade -The user compresses plasma in the palm of there hand then throws it where it explodes damaging the opponent and a 20ft area surrounding them . Plasma release: BeamSaber - Creates a beam of plasma that the user can use as a sword for close combat. 15 CP upkeep . Plasma release: Solar barrier - User creates a dome a plasma to protect themselves and anyone close to them. Can be broken by jutsu of the same tier or higher. 10 CP upkeep. Plasma release: Solar ray - A stronger version of plasma cutter, the user creates and shoots out multiple laser beams from their hand . Plasma release: Plasma Whip - The user creates a whip of plasma to attack the enemy.15 CP upkeep Plasma release: Super heating - User shoots out plasma as a cloud to heat up whatever is in their way. Burning opponents and heating things up. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Plasma release: Howling Torrent - By collecting and condensing plasma in front of them the user launch the condense plasma in front of them by shouting. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' 'Known Users' User 1 User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade